I Love Watching Them
by Inkgirl16
Summary: old one-shot of mine, now AU. Ron and Hermione share a dance but unbeknowst to them they are being watched.


I Love Watching Them

Disclaimer: I don't own it; it all belongs to J.k Rowling

I love watching them. They remind me a lot of Arthur and myself when we were there age. Hermione is like me stubborn, motherly and emotional. Of course she is far cleverer than I ever was, she's definitely one of a kind in that aspect of her personality. As for Ron, I think it's safe to say that Ron is a miniature version of his father.

I've watched them for years bickering, arguing, sneaking looks, and trying to control their jealousy. Every summer and occasional Christmas for the past 6 years I've seen them. At first I tried to deny it to myself, after all in my eyes Ron is still a baby, but that night after the incident at the Department of Mysteries I saw his face when he was told how badly Hermione had been hurt. He looked as though his world had just collapsed. I saw the look on Hermione faces when she saw the welts on his arms. There was no more denying it.

I was sure that they would get together in 6th year. When I read Ginny's letter informing me that Ron had a girlfriend I felt myself smile, but that smile was soon replaced with a frown as I read the next line. Ron was going out with a girl called Lavender. I instantly felt a disliking for the girl. I had decided that Hermione and only Hermione was good enough for my youngest son. It was relief when I learned they had broken-up. I felt sure after that they would come to their senses and become a couple. It reached the end of term and they still refused to acknowledge their feelings. I felt frustrated beyond all belief I desperately wanted to say something to them but as Arthur told me it must be up to them.

Now it's my eldest son's wedding and all I can do is sit and watch my youngest son watch the girl he loves. She's talking to Ginny right now. They're laughing at something Fred said. I watch Hermione see Ron watching her and she gives him a smile. His ears go red and he smiles back. A new fast song starts to play. I watch Hermione stride over to Ron and drag him onto the dance floor, after bossily informing him that they are going to dance. An idea pops into my head.

I walk across to the stereo and flick through things that Arthur calls cds. I find the perfect song and quickly switch the songs. I watch the guests look around in surprise but then quickly go into slow dance mode and begin swaying with the music, all of them except for Ron and Hermione. I watch them nervously looking at each other, standing a foot apart. Ron's ears are now very red and Hermione's gone a bit pink herself. I watch Ron gulp and then very, very cautiously reach out and take her hand. She looks at him in surprise and goes a bit redder. She places a hand on his shoulder and he places his hand on her waist. Making sure not to get too close they begin to sway gently to the music. Ron keeps looking straight ahead and Hermione is keeping her eyes on the floor.

Suddenly she looks up at him and he looks down. Their eyes lock and they can't seem to pull away their gaze. The redness has left both of their faces and I can see them both breathing heavily. Ron pulls her closer to him and her arms move from his shoulders to encircle his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist.

As I watch him gazing down at her I feel a small stab of jealousy. I remember when I was the best woman in the world to him and he was my little baby boy. I quickly push the feeling down and remind myself that I did this. I watch them lean in, as their faces get closer and closer. I watch their eyes close and their mouths gently touch.

Then I look away and my eyes find my husband. He's smiling at them and he looks proud. I watch the twins' faces light up with a mixture of a happiness to see their brother happy and happiness at knowing they can tease him to no end. I see Ginny positively jumping up and down with excitement. I see Harry and Charlie watching them with rather bemused smiles on their faces. Bill and Fleur tear their eyes away from each other to look fondly at them. I feel tears fill my eyes and a smile come over me as I watch them kiss. Eventually they pull their lips apart and, blissfully unaware of the number of eyes on them, continue dancing. As I continue watching them.

The End


End file.
